


Cat Jealous

by Zekkun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkun/pseuds/Zekkun
Summary: Haruka was burning with jealousy and this was all the fault of that damn cat that Torao called a pet!
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Midou Torao
Kudos: 6





	Cat Jealous

Haruka didn’t think of himself as someone particularly jealous. Well, he could sometimes be a little bit possessive about the things that belonged to him (and yes, he was putting Torao on that list) but it was something he couldn’t help, what was his was his and that’s why no one could take it. 

Unless you were Minami, Haruka didn’t have any problem with sending Touma to outer space if necessary, but Minami was special because he didn’t want to be killed.

Haruka strongly refused to call Torao his boyfriend out loud, it was obvious none of them would, but it was at this very moment that he wished he could claim Torao’s attention if it weren’t for his pride and the nuisance present at the moment. 

That stupid thing was sitting on his  _ boyfriend’s  _ lap, where  _ he  _ should be sitting, claiming his attention like a spoiled princess. And the worst part? The idiot wasn’t even trying to get her off! In fact, he was giving her the attention she was asking for!

Haruka was burning with jealousy and this was all the fault of that damn cat that Torao called a pet! 

If Haruka had known that he would only be there to watch his boyfriend pet his stupid cat then he wouldn’t have even come. Yes, it was stupid and irrational to be jealous of a cat. First, because the animal was harmless, and second,  _ it’s a cat _ , but that didn’t stop him from getting extremely jealous of the pet.

Elizabeth (the cat’s name) wasn’t particularly annoying; she was well-behaved, she hadn’t bitten him, and in fact, she hadn’t even given him enough attention since she was busy getting pats from  _ Torao _ , and those were supposed to belong to him!

If Torao hadn’t even noticed the dark aura Haruka had around him, that meant he was completely distracted by the hairball seating on his lap. Haruka refused to call her with the ridiculous name Torao had given her.

“Good girl, Eli!”

And that damn fool’s smile was what bugged Haruka the most.

Deciding that he wasn’t going to stand this idiocy any longer, he simply grabbed his stuff. His plan was to sneak out of there and go home, knowing that by tomorrow he would have Tora all over him after the fool realized Haruka had gotten upset. 

Oh, the idiot wasn’t as distracted as he thought, because when Haruka barely went past Torao, he grabbed him by the wrist.

“And where are you going, Haru?” The nickname almost calmed his inner ire.

Almost.

“Home!” Haruka grumbled and his first instinct was to shake his arm so that the idiot would let him go, which unfortunately didn’t happen. Torao was about three heads taller and stronger than him, so how could Haruka expect to escape from his grip like that? 

And, as if all of a sudden Torao's brain cells began to connect the dots, he spun Haruka around and sat him down where the hairball had been seconds before (who, by the way, was now meowing in annoyance, which Haruka took as a victory).

“What did I do now to make you get mad at me? You're a goddamn enigma.” Haruka only managed to stick out his tongue childishly, holding on to the older man’s shoulders. He loved Torao, yes, but Haruka didn't trust him not to drop him or knock him down, like an idiot. There were things Haruka definitely didn't trust Torao with. 

"It's none of your business, you idiot! Go back to your stupid cat!" 

The triumphant smile on his ‘boyfriend’s’ face made him realize that he had, in fact, told Torao what he had and his face simply turned as red as a tomato.

“Ah~ So you are jealous, Haru~”

Haruka pushed the older man away as much as he could. If it weren't for Torao's reflexes to catch him, he would have ended up falling.

"Shut up, that's a lie, you idiot!" However, Torao didn't seem to want to give in, since picking on Haruka was just as fun as shutting him up with kisses.

"Hey, you could have told me and we'd have been doing more productive things instead~”

Haruka almost slapped the man he sadly loved, not because of the proposal, but because he was stupid. 

"Why do I have to tell you? You should have noticed!" 

And there Haruka would have started complaining as if there was no tomorrow, but Torao was quick to steal a kiss from him. Soon there were two, and three, and then they were clinging to each other on the sofa, prolonging the kissing as if they were each other's air... Completely ignoring Elizabeth, who scratched the sofa, and, most importantly, Haruka's phone. 

Which was ringing with a call from Tōma.

**Author's Note:**

> The phone was never answered and Touma got mad.


End file.
